


Light Years Away

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the deaths of stars, some thing are inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 48 - 'space'

Mello's the one with the gravity, a red giant about to go nova. Me, I might shine, but we're a binary system. When he goes, I go with him.

Still, space is big, and who says they'll notice, where the people live so many light years away from me and him. Will they gaze up in wonder, or are we just another data-point in the computer in the computer of the universe?

Metaphors run tired. The fact is we're going to die, both of us, and there's no way to escape this gravity well, escape ourselves.

We're going to die.


End file.
